Mi Hermana, My Sister
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: The last thing that Dahlia Puente and Ninel Velasquez Bychkov expected was finding out about the death of thier twin sister-best friend Bianca Puente. During the funeral, Dahlia plans to commit suicide and is Ninel going to stop her best friend from killing herself? What does Ninel calls her best friend her "sister" during their conversation? Rated T for cursing. OC Death


**This to Flame. DJ (who is in the heavens nows) and Shadow, who have been suffering much. **

**Warning: There is going some Spanish conversation between Ninel and Dahlia here and there in the one-shot**

* * *

A beautiful twenty-five year old woman with wavy chin length russet brown-copper ombre style hair was sitting down on a blue velvet arm chair while she was holding a three month sleeping baby girl in her arms. The woman was admiring her young daughter as she sleeps peacefully in her arms and smiles at the sight of this.

"You are getting more beautiful each day Solidad," comments the twenty-five year old, "you are one of the reasons why I smile more and more each day."

As the twenty-five year old stands up, an olive skinned man opens the door and stares at the woman his intense brown colored eyes. He looks distressed, which makes the middle aged woman worry a bit.

"What is wrong Klaus?" questions the twenty-five year old.

The man known as Klaus responds, "Your father just called and he has some terrible news Dahlia."

"Klaus, you are scaring me right because I am starting to worry," comments Dahlia.

The older German man responds, "You should because Bianca is dead."

"Dead? What do you mean she is dead!" yells the twenty-five year old woman to her husband.

Her husband of three years explains to his wife that Bianca died from having a heart attack due complications from her coronary bypass surgery three days ago. Tears flow from the Panamanian-Uruguayan woman's eyes because she does not believe that her twin sister is dead. Klaus then approaches his wife and takes Solidad away. The brown haired baby girl was sleeping peaceful despite the loud sobbing sound coming from her mother. The former Team Excalibur member was also heartbroken for the fact that Bianca had to die at such a young age.

* * *

**In La Corunna, Spain**

A twenty-six year old Eurasian woman with shoulder length vermilion hair was walking around the mansion like bored little girl. The Russian-Spaniard beauty was wearing a rose pink halter maternity dress that reaches up to her ankles and a pair of white flip flops on. As she was walking around the huge mansion, a familiar Chinese man looks over and stares at the woman with his doe sized green colored eyes.

"You seem to be very active today Ninel," complements the emerald eyed man.

Ninel chuckles and responds, "Yeah because I am bored and I am eight months pregnant."

"Let's go out to lunch then if you want," suggests her husband.

The twenty-six year pregnant woman replies, "Da Xiang is very sweet of you and maybe some lunch will cure my boredom a bit."

Suddenly the phone starts ringing and the former Beylin Temple blader picks the phone.

"Hello?" questions Da Xiang.

Klaus says through the other line, "It's me Klaus."

"What is going on Klaus?" asks the twenty-seven year old man.

The German explains to Ninel's husband that Bianca, Dahlia's twin sister has died due to complications of her coronary bypass surgery. Da Xiang and Ninel were aware to the fact that Bianca always had heart problems since during their times as bladers. For fact that a heart attack killed the twenty-five year old Panamanian-Uruguayan single woman was not a surprise at all.

The older man wonders, "Are you going to tell Ninel about it?"

"I have to since Bianca was like another sister to her. Despite the fact that she is eight months pregnant, I cannot hide anything from her," says the Chinese man to his friend.

Klaus states, "I see and the funeral is going to be next week in Bocas Del Toro."

"Ninel and I will attend the funeral," comments Da Xiang before hanging up.

The green eyed man turns his head over and sees Ninel in tears. It was no surprise that the pregnant Eurasian woman would be eavesdropping. Da Xiang slowly approaches Ninel and pulls her into his arms. Ninel starts crying loudly on her husband's chest. All the former Team Wang Hu Zhong blader can do is to console her because this lost was indeed traumatizing to the both of them. Losing one their closest friends was indeed a deep tragedy.

As the days slowly count down, Ninel was thinking about going to the funeral. She was eight months pregnant and thought it was bad luck to go until Da Xiang convinced her. They decided to plan to do something special and talked to Dahlia's parents about it. Theo and Sofia approved it because it would be nice to do after the funeral comes to an end. Dahlia on the other hand, felt weak and useless since the death of her twin sister. She refused to eat or to nurture for her three month old daughter. Klaus has never seen his wife so vulnerable and he always tries to comfort her.

* * *

**The Day of the Funeral- In Bocas Del Toro**

Dahlia was looking over at the people walking into the funeral house in Bocas Del Toro. The russet haired Hispanic woman wears a black sleeveless laced dress that reaches to her knees with a pair of black peep toe pumps. Her ombre styled haired was still wavy, but the Panamanian-Uruguayan woman added a black headband The twenty-five year old did not say much to her guests until she looks over at the next to guests. Dahlia approaches them and Ninel looks over to see her best friend. The goldenrod eyed woman approaches her friend and hugs her.

"_Lo siento mucho Dahlia. Yo no saba que haba complicaciones de la ciruga," _says Ninel, "this something I never expected at all"

Dahlia responds back, _**"**__Yo tambien Ninel."_

Both their husbands watches their wives talking having a conversation about the death of Bianca.

"So how's Ninel been able to handle this news?" questions Klaus.

Da Xiang simply responds, "She is trying to find ways to cope with it because she does not want this to affect her pregnancy."

"I wish I can the same thing about Dahlia," comments Klaus.

The twenty-seven year old man asks, "What has been going on with her?"

"She has not been herself since finding out that Bianca died. Dahlia has become more distant from Solidad and I and she has not been eating for the last week. I believe this affected her the most than anybody else," states Dahlia's husband.

Da Xiang states, "I am not surprised that she react like this because she really has cared for Bianca after finding out that she had heart problems five years ago."

"But I am still worried for the fact that she is taking it too far," says the former Team Excalibur member.

The former member of the Chinese Representative team understands Klaus' concern for his wife because Da Xiang knows how crazy Dahlia gets over this kind of the stuff. She then decides to leave Ninel alone and sit down with her parents. Mrs. Puente gives Solidad to her mother and Dahlia looks down at the sleeping newborn. She did not smiles until she looks up and sees the priest there.

"_Vamos a empezar ahora," _says the priest.

Da Xiang and Ninel sits down right next to Ninel's parents, who were also invited to the funeral. They are sitting in the front along with Mr. and Mrs. Puente, Klaus, and Dahlia. The Panamanian-Uruguayan was holding her daughter, who was asleep in her arms. Ninel places her head on Da Xiang's right shoulder. She was indeed sadden for the fact that Bianca died and the worse part was that she was eight months pregnant too.

"I should not have come," mutters Ninel

Da Xiang asks, "How come?"

"It feels awkward for me to be here," comments the pregnant twenty-six year old.

The twenty-seven year old dual haired Asian man never thought that Ninel was feeling awkward and uncomfortable about the whole funeral situation. Dahlia on the hand gives her mother her daughter before leaving, which brought suspicion towards the Eurasian woman. Goldenrod colored eyes watched as dual colored haired woman leaves the funeral home.

"I am going to bathroom okay Da Xiang," informs Ninel to her husband.

Da Xiang nods and replies, "Sure thing Lotus."

He places a light kiss on his wife's forehead before she leaves. As Ninel was walking down the halls of the funeral home, the first spot that she decides to look was in the ladies' bathroom. As she opens the door, Dahlia takes out a bottle of heart pills and opens the bottle.

"Time for me to leave this world for good," mutters Dahlia.

Ninel yells, "Don't do it Dahlia."

The twenty-five year old woman turns her body over to see her pregnant best friend. Dahlia seems to be lacking interest of what Ninel just said to her. The vermilion haired woman approaches her best friend and commands her to give her the pills.

"No I cannot do that Ninel because I cannot act so miserable anymore. Losing Bianca was the biggest blow of all. You do not understand what I am going to through because she was my twin sister," states the Panamanian-Uruguayan woman to her friend.

The twenty-six year Russian-Spaniard woman sighs and states, "I know what kind of pain you are going through. If you kill yourself, you are going affect me more because you are like _mi hermana _to me and you know."

"Yeah right," retorts Dahlia.

Ninel yells, _"Maldita sea Dahlia!"_

"_No me gritas asi!" _screams the ombre haired woman to her best friend.

The older woman comments, _"Estoy diciendo eso porque tu tienes mucha gente que te quiere. Yo te conoci cuando yo tiene dos aos y tu con un ao. Si Bianca estaba viva, ella no se va a ser feliz por eso."_

Dahlia then looks down at the pills and sees that her best friend… No her older sister-like figure was trying to stop her from doing something intolerable. Ninel explains that the last thing that she wants is for her other "sister" to be dead also. It was bad enough one of died, but the Eurasian woman explains to Dahlia that she is mother to a beautiful girl and has beautiful life with her husband Klaus. The one thing Bianca would want to see from her twin sister is to smile brightly and enjoy life.

"Maybe I should be enjoying my life and not living in despair and trying to commit suicide. Life can be long for some or short for others. I need know that I have lift my head up and smile brightly," comments Dahlia.

Ninel smiles and says, "That is true and you not let your sister's death be a burden because you did not do anything wrong. You can still grieve for her, but do not try do something that is insane that you want to kill yourself okay."

"Sure thing _mi hemana major_," responds the twenty-five year old mother.

* * *

**This ends this sad, but bright one-shot. I hope Flame and Shadow are reading this. It was very sad for me to write, despite the fact that I planned to write something like this for a while because I want to know that there is more to Ninel and Dahlia's relationships as best friends. For now please read and review.**


End file.
